


Family Matters

by Maigerz



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanbabies, Gijinka, OC children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maigerz/pseuds/Maigerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place far after Sakuya's route. Brief snippets of timely moments between the family members of a noble and a warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hiyoko in labour was a dangerous Hiyoko indeed.

It was increasingly odd for the staff for the husband to be standing so far away from his wife in this sort of situation. 

The birthing process between humans and birds were extremely different. Birds pushed out eggs not too long into their pregnancy, the egg growing further outside of the body like normal until it was ready to hatch properly. Humans, on the other hand, pushed the damn things out without a shell encasing them and because of that it was rare to find a hospital that wasn't on a human preserve that could manage to help a human bear a child. 

Thankfully, Littledove was equipped with such a hospital. 

They had been informed beforehand that a human would be arriving at their facilities, promptly getting their specialist in the field of human childbirth, a fine, sharp faced osprey by the name of Inohara. She was excited to be able to work on a human, only having done it a few times before as there were not many humans within the city. 

But now she was watching the husband of the human husband cower in the corner as she crouched between the legs of said human. Said human seemed a bit too busy with contractions to notice that her husband seemed close to flying the coop. He was standing a few meters away, watching the woman on the bed closely, carefully, obvious concern splashed over his face.

He didn't seem to be the sort of husband who couldn't care less that his wife was going through something difficult. 

lnohara glanced between the couple, a frown tugging at her lips. Hiyoko didn't seem ready to push just as of yet so she could afford the time to speak with the fantail. "Mr. Shirogane? May I ask why you're standing all the way over there?"

He promptly looked like a child being caught stealing goodies before dinner time. "I prefer it over here."

"Shouldn't you be holding her hand? That seems to be traditional in these types of situations."

Blue eyes flitted towards Hiyoko. She was holding onto the railing of the bed. Clearing his throat he muttered humbly, "I'd rather not do that."

"I really think you should be over here helping your wife through this-"

A groan of pain erupted from the human. Inohara swung her gaze back in front of her. Not yet. 

"Like I said, I'd be happier staying right here."

A brief flash of annoyance hit the doctor as Hiyoko rolled her head back against the pillows and cursed, tightening her grip on the bed railing. "Mr. Shirogane, I REALLY do think-"

She was interrupted by a tremendous noise coming from in front of her, a scream of pain followed the sound of metal being snapped in half. The doctor looked forward to see that the missus had somehow gotten her way around taking the bed railing and snapping them in half with an amount of sheer force the osprey wasn't aware that anyone on this Earth could possibly possess. 

Sakuya raised his hands, wildly gestured them towards his wife, and gave the doctor a final look that plainly said, 'See?!'

She wouldn't question him for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter will come those involving the fan children.


	2. Singsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anything, his children were worsening his view of the melodies from humanity.

Debates among what would be taught to the children were battled frequently. 

Hiyoko, being Hiyoko, was ever insistent on teaching them the vast pool of human culture. Naturally she would have wanted to do this with any child of her own, being the type who often warbled on about her ancestry to her friends, sometimes warbling on about it to strangers. She was immensely proud of her culture and wasn't afraid to tell anyone of it. Sakuya, on the other hand - well, it would be a lie to say he wasn't still just a bit biased towards humanity, despite his wife being a part of it. Old scars ran deep and some bias would continue to remain for a short while longer. 

Yet she still gave them lessons when they were of age, to his disdain. 

And further to his disdain, Annabelle, when she was able to mimic speech, declared herself a warrior and a barbarian. One day she had promptly shouted, "WARRIOR!" and shoved a chubby thumb at herself with a determined expression painted on her equally chubby face. 

Sakuya had shot Hiyoko a glare while she shot him a goofy grin. 

Thankfully Akito didn't say much about it. The boy was unusually quiet anyway and didn't say too much. 

That was decidedly somewhat worrisome, Sakuya mused to himself as watched over the two in the tub. Anna was pushing herself back and forth restlessly to create waves, Akito idly, silently, pushing a rubber octopus around. Apparently it was quite common in Japanese culture to bath with one's children (Hiyoko did) but Sakuya kept to his more Western ways and stayed outside; even though most of the time he got soaked by Annabelle anyhow. 

As he watched over them, he couldn't help but take note that Akito's lips were moving slightly, the young fantail murmuring something to himself. Curious, Sakuya gently grasped his son's face and tilted it up (he was a firm believer in the children making eye contact when talking, it was only proper). "Akito, what are you saying?"

Akito cast his brown eyes downwards briefly before bringing them back up to meet his Father's. "I was singing."

"Oh?" He had taught both of them birdie melodies before, but was completely unaware that Akito enjoyed them enough to casually sing them in front of one of his parents. "What were you singing?"

Again the young boy looked down as he began to move his mouth again, voice barely heard. Thankfully Anna had stopped splashing around so he was able to be heard somewhat in the still room. 

"I'll be out of my mind, and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon so let's spend, the afternoon in a cold hot air balloon. Leave your jacket behind, lean out and touch the tree tops over town, I can't wait to kiss the ground whenever we touch back down."

He sang in English (from birth they were introduced to Japanese, English and French, and for the most part the five-year olds could speak it well), his voice clear despite being quiet and without the tint of a childish voice - but that didn't matter! What mattered was that that definitely was NOT a song created by birds, Sakuya knew that much. 

He felt the beginning of a stress induced muscle twitch begin under his left eye. If Hiyoko had been teaching them human music behind his back - well it's not like it was a bad song so he supposed he could let it go for now (not that he thought Hiyoko would ever teach their children any songs that had vulgar lyrics in them despite her listening to many)-

Suddenly Anna propped herself up at a break neck speed, sending water splashing everywhere. "I wanna sing too!"

"Annabe-"

"SO WAISE YOUR GLASS IF YOU ARE WRONG IN ALL THE WIGHT WAYS ALL NIGHT UNDERDOGS WE WILL NEVER BE NEVER BE ANYTHING BUT WRONG AND NITTY GRITTY, DIRTY LITTLE FREAKS SO WAISE YOUR GLASS-"

Eye perfectly twitching now, Sakuya stood up with her and turned to the entrance to the bathroom, roaring out, "HIYOKO!"

Laughter rang out from the hallway, the hunter gatherer clearly being able to hear her daughter's tremendous voice from outside the bathroom. 

Sakuya grabbed his children and hauled them out of the bath, Annabelle still innocently singing at the top of her lungs, Akito eventually having joined her in his more sweeter tones. More laughter came from outside. 

Any three of them were going to be the death of him someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my various headcanons for Hiyoko was she took pride of her musical heritage, swerving between Western and Eastern songs. She taught her children a lot of them, to Sakuya's clear disdain.


	3. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust Hiyoko when it comes to football.

Neither Sakuya nor Akito knew how they managed to get rounded into a game of football. 

They agreed on certain rules; no tackling, for one. Obviously. Both Annabelle and Hiyoko were absolute beasts at tackling (Sakuya knew this firsthand for both ladies) and they didn't want either of the men to be harmed, particularly little Akito. It would instead be kind of like of a game of opposite tag - if one was touched by a member of the opposing team they had to hand over the ball. Seemed easy enough. 

Hiyoko and Akito vs Sakuya and Anna. A bag signified the goal lines.

After a coin flip it was deemed that Anna would first take the ball. She went speeding down their vast backyard, before stumbling slightly, pin wheeling for a moment before the ball went flying out of her hands. 

In a surprising show of unusual quickness, Akito went bumbling for it and snatched it off the ground before moving the other way. 

The boy was still rather slow compared to his sister, who gained her Maman's quick pace. Hiyoko trotted after him, Sakuya going after as well. The two would easily be able to catch up with his lacklustre movements; and with that thought in mind, Hiyoko quickly developed a plan, speeding herself up and swooping down, grabbing her son-

Akito looked briefly over his shoulder. "Mama--?"

-and hauled him over her head. 

She heard Sakuya give out a shocked, "Hiyoko!"

Akito squealed in surprise (and a touch of fear) before wailing out loud as Hiyoko went flying down the yard with him held high over her, clutching the football to his chest with one hand while the other went to his face, covering up his eyes as he trembled in his Mother's firm grasp. Though his Maman wasn't all too tall it was still a bit scary being so high from his height!

He heard from behind them the sound of clothing being ruffled and Anna demanding, "Papa pick me up too!"

Suddenly the whole thing stopped and he felt himself being jerked forward somewhat from the momentum of suddenly halting. Slowly he peeled his hand off of his face and looked down to the see the bag that made up his Father and sister's goal. 

"Aki! Throw the football down now, before they get to us!"

The ball was tossed languidly to the ground, behind the bag. 

"GOOOOOOOOAL!" At the sound of his Mom's victory cry he was brought lower and received a kiss to the nose. At the extraordinarily pleased look on Hiyoko's face he couldn't help but smile a bit himself, placing his hands at her short hair and curling his fingers in the blonde locks. 

Behind them Anna, who was now on Sakuya's shoulders (whom looked as grumpy as he ever was going to be), thumped her hands against her Father's head. "Papa you have to move faster next time!" she huffed in a perfect, indignantly constructed tone that wonderfully matched his own. Sakuya winced at the impact of her tiny fists, glared up at nothing in particular and muttered something to himself in French.

It was decided that the rest of the game would be played out with the children on their parent's shoulders, the child holding the ball. 

Akito had to admit, his Maman's extreme enthusiasm was infectious and he couldn't help but laugh every time they rushed past Sakuya, Akito's giggles trailing back as he was held proudly on Hiyoko's shoulders through the rest of the play.


End file.
